The Pretties and The Night Owls
by mariaboggia
Summary: this story is about five girl best friends and five guy best friends and their daily life with each other...i based these characters as people inno in real life and i will be writting about what happens in real life to the people in my stories
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hogwarts. That was the place where everything happened. Not just school about Harry Potter and friends but about other people and their fights, love and most of all drama. Hogwarts America except for the fact that is was for magic. This school was similar to the other school because the Hogwarts was divided into groups.

There were many clicks' in the school, but those weren't important. The only ones that will be important in this story are a group of five down to earth best friends who were well known to be always together, glued to the hip. This click was called _Pretties, _they call had the same power; they could turn ugly things pretty. They were all really cute so when a name was created by the school they decided this name. The other group was a group of five guys, called _Night Owls, _they all had the same power as well; they could turn into owls at night time. This came in handy when wanting to, how do you say check up on certain things they had been busy doing that day. This name was chosen for them not only because of their power but because they were players, and we all know when players do their business.

Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Daphne Greengrass, Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson. These were the names of the members of _Pretties._

Lavender Brown was in Gryffindor. She was a thick blond hair, blue eyed, freckle faced typical Irish teenager. She loved to go to read and she loved to sing. A lot of guys sorta liked her but they never did anything about it. This made Bevin feel like she didn't mean anything to anyone. That of course wasn't true. Bevin's style was more; I have a bunch of jeans and shirts and I am lucky we have to wear uniforms look.

Katie Bell was in Gryffindor. She was a rare beauty. A beauty that you will only ever see in magazines like Vogue. She had long bright orange-red crazy curls that looked like fire, bright blue eyes, which were occasionally covered up by Chanel glasses. She respected the dress code (schools uniform) but when it came time to party she was a more distinguished dresser.

Daphne Greengrass was in Slytherin. She had beauty and brilliance. She had perfect long smooth brown curls and twinkling hazel eyes. Her face had perfectly sprinkled freckles on her nose. She loved animals and focused a lot on studying. She wore simple outfits on the weekends that complimented her lovely body.

Parvati Patil was in Gryffindor. She could possibly be one of the most gorgeous Indian girl you will ever see in your life. She had long, wavy black/brown hair, deep brown eyes that when you looked into you lost yourself. She had a very funky personality and because of that vey funky clothing. A lot of guys liked her but she thought she was ugly so she never believed a guy when he said he liked her.

Last but not least there was Pansy. Pansy was a 5.1 tall Italian. She had light olive skin and dark brown hair that went down to bellow her shoulders. Her eyes were beautiful; with a little line of eyeliner applied they were a sight to see. Her cloths were always cute. Her style was old-school rocker chic. She liked boys and she liked kissing even more. The thing with Pansy is that she was the wild child,. She always broke the dress code and she drank alcohol and occasionally smocked, no drugs or anything but she was definitely didn't give a shit about what other people thought of her, she just ignored the rumors and went on with life. Her friends loved her for who she was and that's what counts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus Finnigan, Miles Bletchley, Jack Sloper, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Draco Malfoy. These were the names of the members of Night Owls.

Seamus was in Gryffindor. He was average height. He had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He thought he was the shit. On top of the world, and his attitude came off that way as well. He was a player just like his friends. His type of player was a on and off I like you secretive player. You could never know what he was thinking or why he did the things that he did. Lavender liked Seamus. Actually she was in love with Seamus. At the starting of the summer they would talk everyday, sometimes more than once. But when they came back to Hogwarts they didn't talk they were just kind of hello friends not conversations for hours friends like before. Lavender didn't understand this though and kept on trying to figure it out…..she never succeed.

Miles was in Slytherin. He was a smaller than average sized teenager. He had short, brown curly hair and brown eyes. There wasn't anything that special about him except the fact that he had stolen Katies heart. When he found out that she was madly in love with him he thought he had a lot of power over her heart and could do anything to her and get away with it. He was right. They have been on non talking terms since the middle of last year, but lately they have been very chatty.

Justin was in Hufflepuff .He was a very tall boy with straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is new to the whole player thing, but he's getting the hang of it, or so he thought. Until he started having a fling with Parvati. There not BF-GF yet but they are in the middle of trying to figure out what to do and where and when to do it.

Terry was in Ravenclaw. He was average height and he was the badass of the group. He has shaved off curly brown hair and he too was Italian. He was more of a chill guy when it came to girls, and wasn't hooking up with anyone at the time, but that was because he liked someone…..a someone in the _Pretties_ with the name of Daphne. Who knew he would fall for the girl who was quiet and loved school, after all he hated school and was quite loud. But opposites attracts. Well see how this crush turns out, but for now it's in Terrys hands.

Then there is Draco. Draco was in Slytherin. He is very tall, with really straight white/blond hair and beautiful grey eyes. He was definitely the hottest of the group, and he knew it. There were not very many girls that kept him interested. He would hook up with them then forget about them. That was until he met Pansy, and since then there has been a little something between them. When the school year ended last year they went there separate ways. Pansy got a boyfriend but when Draco called her at the end of the summer and told her hed missed when he was away her she stopped seeing her boyfriend even though she and Draco didn't become a couple, but they occasionally would hook up nothing else…just the way the _Night Owls_ liked it, string less and not anything to do with relationships. That little statement, however, will be changing very soon.

All these teenagers have history with each other. History that will be uncovered in the some way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pansy! Hurry up," Katie said with a nervous voice. She looked ill with a very pale face.

"I'm sorry its just that my skirt was-----Katie are you ok?" Pansy said with a stern voice.

"Im….ok I guess, im just nervous to start class again. Like every year" she said trying to place a smile on her white face.

"Its going to be fine Katie" Pansy softly whispered as she put her arm around her.

All of their friends were ready and waiting at the library archway, where they would always meet because they were in different houses. When Pansy and Katie met them in the library archway they slid their chic backpacks on their shoulders and headed off to DADA.

They were in the middle of discussing defending yourself when the _Night Owls_ decided to show up half and hour late to class withought even excuse. They all went to their seats in the back behind the _Pretties_. The girls were discussing the different types of wands you can use to defend yourself when the bell rang.

"Guys lets go to lunch, I want to get good seats." Lavender said exasperated of talking about wands for the past hour.

"Sure Lavender lets go." Pansy said trying to change the subject to the Hogsmaid outing on the weekend.

"So guys what do we want to do in Hogsmaid this weekend?" pansy said smiling with glee because she knew exactly what her friends would say.

"SHOPPING!!!!" they all said in unison as they separated and went to lunch.

The boys were all sitting in the library with their new computers the Americans of the school brought for them this year. They had all gotten new Whichbook accounts and were checking their messages. Draco got up and walked towards Terry. Terry had been secretly browsing Daphnes photos on Whichbook, admiring them and thinking really hard about what he should do about hes new found obsession. He was thinking about it so hard that he didn't even notice when Draco walked up behind him and looked down at his computer to see what he was up to.

"You really like her eh Terry?" Draco said in a soft sympathetic voice trying to sound like he could talk to him about it.

Terry jumped up and his laptop went flying.

"WHAT! I DON'T LIKE HER! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Terry was practically freaking out trying to cover up liking Daphne.

"I don't like her. I don't like girls, I hook up with them, you know that Draco." Terry said trying to give him a player smile but I came off looking desperate.

"Terry, youre allowed to like a girl. Especially one that is as smart and as beautiful as Daphne." Draco said reassuring his friend.

"And you are also allowed to be nice to her and not act like a player around her like the rest of us. You have to go for it before its too late. Do you understand me?" Draco said in a teasingly serious tone.

"I know Im allowed but the thing is that we have talked before but not for a long amount of time, so I never got the feeling she liked me as more than friends." Terry said starting to cast a spell on the broken computer looking a little sad.

"Oh budger up Boot. Youll be fine. Just ask her to the Yule ball that we are hosting again." Draco said with his classic confidant, yet cocky smirk.

"Ok….. I will. Let me just go back to the rooms and shower and change." He said putting his wand away and closing his computer. "I will ask her to the dance. The worst thing that would happen is if she says no. Right?"

"Oh for merlins sake go and get ready or ill ask her for you!" Draco said standing up gesturing to the door as if saying that he could go right now and ask her.

"NO! I mean no. that wont be necessary I can do it by myself, I am fully capable.

"Ok then have fun!" Draco said laughing as Terry was walking out of the library into the archway.

Daphne had just finished going over a few magic exams with a teacher when she found a small, quiet spot in the castle she had never noticed before. It was right in front of the dining hall. It was an opening in the wall, with stairs that when you walked down there was a little window and a ledge that was quite wide.

"A perfect spot to read" she thought.

She opened her new leather bound book and lost herself in it. It was about a girl who was brought up to be a normal muggle but one day she finds out she isn't an ordinary girl, but in fact she is a which. A pure blood which. She read chapter after chapter. She was almost finished with the book when she heard a noise. It was footsteps to the side of her. She looked up and saw Terry standing there looking a little nervous.

"h-hey Daphne" Terry said with voice cracking.

"How are you?" he questioned her shyly.

"Im doing pretty well…are you ok? You don't look so good" she said getting up and approaching him unknowingly provocatively.

"Please don't do this to me." He said pleadingly.

"Stop doing what….what have I done" she said almost scared she had done something wrong.

He walked down the stairs more until he was about a foot away from her and said, "You didn't do anything, its just me. The thing is that im in love with you Daphne Greengrass. I always have been. If you don't like me back that's fine but I just needed to tell you how I felt."

(The funny thing that nobody knew was that she always kinda liked Terry too, but she was scared to tell him how she felt. So when he told her how he felt about her she was ecstatic.)

When Daphne didn't say anything he took that to be a bad thing and started to turn and walk away, wanting to kick himself for making such a fool out of himself. She stopped him mid-stride and said,

" ILIKEYOUTO…..I mean I like you to Terry. Ive always liked you but was scared to say."

Withought another word Terry quickly walked down the stairs softly placed his hands on her neck, cupped the back of her head and kissed her gently. Soon gently became passionate and passionate became love. They had ended up sitting on the ledge of the window. After both had finished kissing one another they cuddled in each others arms for a long time. He placed his chin on the top of her head as she leaned back on his chest and he asked her,

"Would you honor me with your presents at this years annual Yule Ball?"

She simply nodded sweetly against his chest and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and in his mind he was thinking, "this could possibly be the thing that has ever happened to me and im going to make sure nothing ruins' it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8…….ok everyone in my house is here." Said Parvati giving the list of students back to her Headmistress.

"Thank you Miss. Patil, you may go sit now and wait for the rest of the houses." Professor McGonagall said to Parvati with a happy voice, but containing her professionalism.

"Ok thank you professor" Parvati said walking towards her friends.

"When are Daphne and Pansy getting here? Its almost time to leave." Lavender said peeling an orange and placing the juicy pieces in her mouth.

Lavender lumped down a little and asked her friends

"What is just me or was ----- Daphne really spacy when we saw her late last night?"

Her friends all pondered this.

"Well maybe crap! ----- Hi Daphne, hi pansy weve been waiting for you", she screamed out hoping they hadent been there too long to listen in to the conversation.

"Hi guys are you guys ready to et our shop on!" Pansy said almost loosing her balance trying to do a funny snapping thing with her arms.

"PANSY WATCH OUT!!" lavender cried out trying to tell pansy she was about to fall into….who else but Draco Malfoy.

They hadent talked to each other in a while, so this was going to be interesting.

"AHHHHHH…OMG, im so sorr----Draco?" pansy said quite hostilely picking herself off of him.

"You know pansy if you keep trying to be cool you might hurt yourself one day." Draco said cockily.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. You know if you keep putting yourself in these positions I might just want to hurt you instead." She said trying to be all cool while wiping her cloths.

"Ok class lets get ready to go!" the professors all said to their students.

As Dracos other friends walked up behind him all the girls whispered something in each others ears and laughed then they all walked off giving the boys a little something to watch.

As the girls were all paying for their new dress robes for the Yule ball pansy was still trying on her robes. Her friends all decided that they were going to move onto the next store and shell catch up with them. Little did pansy know that they had decided this and hadent told her. Pansy thought her friends were outside the dressing room waiting to judge the beautiful floor length flowy purple dress. She walked out of the dressing room hold the dress in her hands. As she turned around instead of seeing her best friends she saw non other than Draco Malfoy looking all smug.

"Oh, Draco, hi umm I thought my friends were here instead of, well, you." She said a little self conscious, and now covering up her body.

Draco felt a feeling in his heart he had never felt before. It was a tingling sensation in his heart. For once in his life his heart was warm.

"Umm sorry pansy I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable." He said turning to walk away.

Withought knowing why she felt the overwhelming urge to say this she did, she screamed out a little more loudly than she anticipated.

"Wait don't leave!"

Draco turned around and had a very surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"What do you think of the dress?" pansy said tacking a risk with a flirty face.

She really didn't understand what was going on, why she all of a sudden started having feelings for someone as cold and someone she had loathed for so long. After she had completely made a fool of herself before they left for Hogsmaid, on the bus she was thinking and she kept coming back to the same solution to her happiness. Him.

"I-I think you look amazing." He whispered. "I MEAN you look all right…I guess." He said trying not to how to much emotion for the way he really felt. The truth is that he was in love with her. He didn't know why but he did. He loved her more than anything but he didn't want to get hurt by telling her that.

"Do you think its good for the Yule ball?" she said turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Omg I cant take this anymore" he thought in his mind.

"I cant do this anymore, I have to tell her that I like her." He was thinking while figiting with his hands.

As Draco looked at himself standing next to her in the mirror he said.

"Pansy. Ilikeyouandialwayshaveandiwanttotakeyoutotheyuleballbecauseithinkyoureamazing."

"What?" she said approaching him in a way that made his heart melt with joy.

Taking a deep breath he said," I said that I like you pansy and I always thought you were amazing, and I was wondering if you would attend the Yule ball with me next Saturday evening. His eyes were gleaming and his face was a little bit anxious looking pansy in her mind thought that he was the most amazing person too, and deep down she was the happiest person in the world at this moment.

"I would love to attend the ball with you Draco Malfoy. And for the record Ive always kinda liked you too. Truthfully I was a little scarred to tell you that because I thought you would ridicule me for the rest of time." Her face sank a little as she said that.

Gently taking her chin and moving it up so he could see her eyes he said,

"I could never ridicule someone as beautiful as you." Right as she was about to respond Draco took her waist with his hands and tenderly kissed her. His kisses were the best she had ever felt. They were warm and passionate. They made her feel safe. The only thing she thought and wasn't scared to ask was,

"Are you for real this time?" he simply said as real as I am. He tilted her chin upward and continued to snogg her senseless.

The bus had came and somewhere along the lines of this Hogsmaid outing they had found Pansy snogging Draco, which they knew was going to happen eventually but they had also lost Daphne.

"professor we have seemed to have misplaced Daphne, may we please go look for her quickly?" the girls asked as the boys were walking up to the professor and asked to as well go look for their best mate Terry. Knowing that both of the teenagers were gone didn't really stimulate anything in their minds as to maybe they might b together. They didn't think that until they found both of them, in a alley, snogging, and looking pretty cozy.

Draco made a coughing sound and both of the teenagers shot away from each other as if they were lightning.

"We weren't doing anything, I swear!!!!" Daphne said In a panic.

"Yah nothing we swear, we were just talking" terry said almost shacking with fear.

OMG GUYS ITS OK WE THINK ITS ABOUT TIME YOU BOTH FOUND SOMEONE TO KISS!" lavender said happily.

"Yah we think its great" said Parvati.

"Really?" Daphne said.

"Really!" pansy replied softly.

"Now come on good friends we have a bus to catch." Seamus said laughing

The whole group walked back together and got on the bus but before the last four girls could get on pansy whispered,

"This explains this morning."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything and everyone was acting normal, well almost everyone. Seamus Finnigan was per usual in his rooms doing things that let's just say made him happy. He was lonely and he knew what he had to do to fix this but he couldn't. He had hurt her too many times to count and he didn't know if she would ever forgive him. The truth is that he liked her a lot and always had, but he could never show because of his stupid friends. He had to act like a player, but since all of his friends had completely forgotten about being players he thought he could too. He had a whole plan figured out by the time lunch time came. He and his love, lavender were in the same house. Since the incident or shall I say incidents he had moved to the front of the table instead of the back were she sat with evryone else in their year. He had planned that he would go up to her and just talk. When lunch time came he chickened out and walk right past her to his new spot. He sat down and felt like kicking himself.

"Omg look at her. She's beautiful, her hair, her eyes and her smile. Im the biggest git in the world for doing what I did." He signed as he drank his pumpkin juicy, starring at his plate.

It was 4 o'clock and all the classes were done for the day lavender decided she would go to the library listen to music and read quietly. She was almost done reading the fourth chapter when she decided to go out side and watch the rest of the quiditch game. When she got to the field she decided to sit near the gates were the players come out from. She sat there watching she would once in a while look at the other players but for now she was content with watching one person. Seamus.

Seamus was pretty good at the sport and most of all he loved playing. He had been MVP for four years in a row, harry talking the MVP for the first 2 years.

She was so deep in thought that when the rally came towards her she wasn't paying attention and she was trampled by the game. She immediately went into a coma and was bleeding internally and externally. It had been a serious accident and no one even the nurse madamme Pomfry didn't know if she was going to make it. They were be-withered by this so they rushed her to St. Mungos.

It had been four hours since she had gotten into the accident everyone stayed in the room and waited for something to happen. Surprisingly the only other student beside lavender being in the room, Seamus was also in the room. He had made sure he could come he got into the ambulance with the professors and rode off with them. As all the other people went to go get food from the castle he stayed.

It had been a good 2 hours since the professors had left and he knew they probably weren't gong to come back.

As he was browsing a quiditch catalog he glanced up and saw lavender moving. He quickly got up

He slowly approached the bed and as he did he saw her eyes flutter open.

With a voice full of emotion he husked out "Hey".

"Hi" she said lifting herself up with her elbows "Were...am...I?"

"Your in the hospital hun."

"Oh…..what happened" she said squinting her for-head trying to remember what might have happened.

"well since your name is lavender, you just had to get into the action of the quiditch game. You werent paying attention and a bludger flew into you."

She gave him a faint smile but there was something on her mind that he could quite pin-point.

"Um…did you call me hun?"

He jerked his head up and said "I...Well...I...Umm…..I kinda…well the thing is…"

Before he knew it he was being shut up with a kiss he had been yearning for.

The kiss was deepened and soon he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she had complied and soon their kisses became more hungry, with so much passion. This kiss made up for all the times he had been an asshole.

He finally separated himself from her and told her something that she never thought would ever happen.

"Im…sorry" he said whispering "im sorry I ever made you dought I'm sorry I was such a git, im sorry for everything, but im mostly sorry for wasting time."

With a forgiving nod he gently placed her frail body against his and hummed an Irish tune that every Irish child has heard growing up……Danny boy.

Her last sane memory in the hospital was them drifting off to sleep, against each other, and in love.

When they arrived back to Hogwarts that day everyone was waiting in the common room. Even the Slytherin boys had decided they should show up and see if everything was ok.

As Seamus and lavender walked through the door him pushing her in a wheel chair they were greeted by their best friends. Pansy practically through Draco to the group trying to get out of his arms and the other girl shrieked with joy.

After all the girls had given lavender a huge hug the guys all at the same time imitated the girls. Giving out a mocking shriek and pilling themselves on top if her. Seamus told them all the great news about lavender and how she was all better then he picked her up in his arms and carried her up to her room. As he set her down on the bed she pushed over to give him room. As ge sat down he glanced at her slightly and asked her with glimmering eyes

"You want to be my girl?"

She rested her head on his chest and simply nodded. To him this was the best moment of his life. He could possibly be the luckiest man alive.

She began to drift to the sound of his voice as he brushed her hair away from her face. And kissed her forhead. There was nothing better than this moment, with him, right now.

Before she fell asleep he tilted her delicate chin and kissed her softly.


End file.
